Si exceptionnel
by Watachan
Summary: Songfic. OC centric. Le mariage de Sora et Yamato aurait du réjouir tout le monde. Mais alors pourquoi Yamato a-t-il invité son ex, sachant pourtant qu'elle peut avoir de drôle de réactions? Surtout si elle est bourrée...


C'est un petit oneshot sans prétention que j'avais déjà eus en tête il y a au moins 4 ou 5 ans quand j'ai entendu pour la 1e fois la chanson. A l'époque, j'aurais eus envie de l'adapter en AMVs avec June, mais bon, c'était l'époque maudite où on devait changer de PC tous les 6 mois parce qu'on n'avait que des trucs d'occas' alors j'ai vite oublié.

Alors, quand je l'ai ré-entendu il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de me rattraper et de faire mon projet original. C'est à dire que ce soit mon OC Myriam qui chante ça. Donc, évidemment, il y a quelques personnages dans cette histoire que vous ne connaissez pas, désolée. Mais pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, voilà un récapitulatif rapide:  
-Ami et Myriam sont jumelles(Ami est la coquette et Myriam la garçon manquée), Tomoyo est leur cadette(3 ans de différence) mais je ne m'étalerais pas sur le reste de leur famille, vous n'en avez rien à faire de toute façon...  
-Myriam a rejoint les "digisauveurs"(connait pas le vrai nom de la VO) à l'âge de 12 ans, s'est liée d'amitié avec Taichi et Yamato en particuliers et plus tard est sortie avec Yamato.  
-Suivant la fin de la saison 2, Yamato et Sora se marient dans ce oneshot, bien que je n'ai jamais supporté ce couple(et qu'il me sort par les oreilles)

Pour écouter la chanson de ce oneshot, je vous invite à regarder dans mon profil, j'y aie placé un lien vers Youtube. Vous pouvez aussi y trouver de vieux dessins de Myriam et Tomoyo.

* * *

Si vous ne connaissez que les conneries de prénoms français, voilà une petite aide:

Takeru - TK  
Hikari - Kari  
Yamato - Matt  
Taichi - Tai  
Daisuke - Davis  
Miyako - Yolei  
Koushiro - Izzy  
Jyou - Joe  
Iori - Cody

-**oneechan** : honorifique qui se place après le prénom de sa grand soeur ou d'une personne qu'on affectionne comme une soeur.  
-**kun** : honorifique qui se place après le prénom d'un garçon.  
-**chan** : honorifique qui se place après le prénom d'un fille, ou parfois d'un garçon mais d'un jeune âge alors(généralement).  
-**san** : honorifique qui se place après le prénom d'une personne que l'on respecte.  
-**senpai** : honorifique qui se place après le prénom d'une personne qui est d'un grade plus élevé que le sien(aussi écrit sempai à cause de la règle de MBP après un M)

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON NOR THE CHARACTERS! Except Myriam, Ami and Tomoyo. Please don't steal them!**_

* * *

**Si exceptionnel**

Ce n'était pas que Tomoyo était anxieuse. Non, c'était juste qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser de trouille. Aujourd'hui était probablement le jour où elle allait filmer sa sœur commettre un crime, elle en avait peur. Depuis toujours passionnée par la capture vidéo, sa fidèle caméra la suivait partout et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait été demandée comme caméraman pour le mariage.

Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle espérait que sa sœur adorée ait oublié la date du mariage, ou mieux, qu'elle n'ait pas reçu le carton d'invitation. Parce que sinon…

-Tomoyo-chan, tu es encore à te ronger les ongles ?

Elle se retourna et vit Takeru et Hikari, très élégants dans leur smoking et robe rose pâle. Hikari fit un sourire désolée. Comme elle la comprenait, son propre frère était d'une humeur de chien en voyant son premier amour marié son meilleur ami.

-Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan, pitié… Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas vu Myriam-neechan !

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête et la petite brune soupira. Les invités remplissaient l'église, bientôt la cérémonie commencerait et, avec beaucoup de chance, sa sœur ne serait pas dans l'église au moment du fameux sermon du prêtre sur le « si quelqu'un connait une raison pour ne pas unir ses deux êtres, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais ». Parce qu'elle n'allait pas aimer sinon.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et elle se retourna, voyant Daisuke, son escorte –et accessoirement le garçon dont elle était très amoureuse depuis sa rencontre au primaire- qui se pencha vers elle.

-Dites, il va bien Taichi-senpai ? Il affiche une de ses têtes…

-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas…

Il se tourna vers Takeru et lui fit une moue montrant qu'il n'aimait pas être laissé de côté mais ne dit rien et passa son bras dans celui de sa cavalière, qu'il emmena dans l'édifice vu qu'elle allait de toute façon devoir y aller.

Si tout se passa bien une fois la marche nuptiale enclenchée, Tomoyo serra les dents en retenant un cri qui était déjà bien assez aigu quand elle vit ses grandes sœurs -les jumelles Ami et Myriam- s'installer au deuxième rang avec leur famille. Si Ami avait l'air aussi tendue que sa cadette, Myriam semblait assez détendue et froide. La brune déglutit mal. Toute personne connaissant la grande brune depuis longtemps savait qu'elle avait entretenu une histoire passionnée avec Yamato, qui se mariait aujourd'hui avec Sora. Et si elle avait toujours dis qu'elle était contente pour eux devant leurs amis, dès qu'elle franchissait le seuil de son appartement, elle devenait furieuse contre la rouquine et hurlait ouvertement que « c'était pas possible, Yamato s'était foutu de sa gueule ».

Curieusement, rien ne se passa. Le sermon, l'échange des vœux et des alliances, le baiser, tout se passa très bien. Puis vint la réception de mariage. Il était plus qu'évident à ce moment-là que Myriam était furieuse et malheureuse. Le champagne coula très vite et à intervalles réguliers dans sa gorge, lui faisant rapidement tourner la tête. Toute la petite équipe le voyait bien. Si les garçons restaient à bonne distance d'elle, sachant depuis le temps qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, les filles se relayaient à son côté pour l'empêcher parfois de boire un verre, que malgré tout la brune descendait rapidement.

Finalement, toutes les filles, à savoir Mimi, Miyako, Hikari et Tomoyo, étaient autour d'elle et, n'en pouvant plus, Mimi prit le verre vide que la brune était sur le point de faire remplir pour la énième fois.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu ne peux pas continuer, ça devient n'importe quoi.

-Mimi, par pitié, ne commence pas, râla la fille aux yeux émeraudes. Aujourd'hui, c'est bien le dernier jour où je veux que vous me disiez de ne pas faire ci ou ça.

-Mais oneechan, tu vas finir par faire une bêtise si tu continues de boire…

Elle regarda sa cadette, son pouce sur sa joue, son index sur sa tempe et le coude sur la table. Ses joues rosées traduisaient son état d'ivresse et la moue boudeuse sur ses lèvres avait beau être adorable, son regard était celui d'une tueuse. Elle se leva, fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit une clé USB.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Mimi.

Les yeux verts pétillants se dirigèrent vers elle.

-Une clé USB.

-Je sais bien que c'est une clé USB ! Je ne suis pas si nulle en informatique !

-Ce que Mimi-san voulait dire est « qu'est-ce tu vas faire avec ça ? », corrigea Hikari.

Elle leur fit un sourire amusé qui leur indiqua que ce n'était pas bon puis elle se dirigea vers Taichi et l'entraîna plus loin, son bras autour de son cou ne laissant pas le choix au brun qui suffoquait presque, et ils quittèrent la salle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint et se rendit directement vers le petit groupe de musique engageait pour procurer de quoi danser, leur somma d'arrêter, attrapa le micro et afficha un air aguicheur. Pour tous ses amis, même Daisuke qui était parfois long à la détente, la sonnette d'alarme retentit mais personne ne pouvait plus rien faire, car une musique dans les hauts parleurs s'enclencha. Myriam battit la mesure sur sa cuisse avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

**_Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour toi et ta nouvelle fleur_**

Yamato et Sora ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Eux aussi commençaient sérieusement à avoir des sueurs froides.

**_Embrasse tes parents, dis bonjour à ta sœur_**

Elle fit un signe d'excuse à Takeru, qui en tint compte sans l'afficher.

**_Tu es déjà guéri toi qui avais besoin de temps_**

Le regard noir de Myriam glaça le sang du blond à la table principale.

**_Tu t'es bien vite remis de tous tes ressentiments_**

C'était en effet avec beaucoup de peine, d'après ce qu'il avait dis, qu'ils avaient cassés, une vingtaine de mois plus tôt. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur solennellement.

**_Tu sais que je ne m'avoue jamais jalouse_**

Tomoyo mit une main sur sa joue, Hikari ses deux mains sur sa bouche et Miyako et Mimi se tinrent la main. Lorsque les yeux de Myriam se posèrent sur le blond, il était noir de colère.

**_Mais j'me demande encore ce que tu lui trouve_**

La phrase avait été presque crachée, comme du venin.

**_Dis-moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel_**

Le mot « exceptionnel » fut ponctué par les doigts de la chanteuse formant des guillemets.

**_Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_**

Elle affichait une expression illisible à ses mots, comme à la fois peinée et en colère. Elle joua un instant avec le micro, sous le regard ahuri des autres convives. Tomoyo posa ses mains sur ses yeux alors que la jumelle de la chanteuse soupirait en posant une main sur son front.

**_J'me souviens des matins  
Où on était simplement bien  
A laisser passer les heures qu'on ne voulait plus compter_**

Tout en se dirigeant très lentement vers la table des mariés, elle afficha un air mélancolique en regardant directement dans le bleu des yeux de son ancien amant.

**_J'me souviens des soirs  
Où on passait nos nuits à boire  
A se raconter nos déchirures et nos victoires_**

Elle afficha un sourire triste et ferma les yeux en chantant « déchirures », ce qui inspira évidemment à Tomoyo cet homme dont sa sœur était tombée amoureuse. Un autre, grand, brun, musclé et séduisant. Et le double de son âge à l'époque, soit 30 ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que 16. Oh que ça avait été dur pour elle.

**_Tu sais que je ne m'avoue jamais jalouse_**

Et avant qu'on puisse l'arrêter, Myriam se précipitait déjà vers les jeunes mariés, d'une démarche sexy qu'elle avait acquise avec le temps. Elle posa une main sur la table, en fixant Sora.

**_Mais j'me demande encore ce que tu lui trouve_**

Elle termina le dernier mot avec une moue légèrement renfrognée puis sauta un mètre en arrière et reprit le refrain.

**_Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_**

Elle imita un instant la guitare de l'ampli puis, lorsque le son se dissipa, elle se redressa, passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille et alla s'asseoir devant Yamato en le fixant avec des paupières mi-close.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ses mots  
Que je ne t'ai jamais dit_**

Il cru voir ses yeux briller, comme si elle allait pleurer mais l'expression de son visage resta la même.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si beau_**

Elle lui attrapa la cravate et le tira vers elle, laissant sa voix en karaoké résonner dans la salle. Tout le monde cru un instant que, soit elle allait lui fracasser la tête contre la table, soit elle allait l'embrasser soit le regard de la mariée. Mais elle se contenta de le fixer intensément, comme pour qu'il voit ses sentiments à travers ses yeux, puis elle le repoussa dans son siège et sauta de la table pour reprendre la chanson, qu'elle chanta comme lors de ses concerts lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire à pleins poumons.

**_Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_**

Elle retourna sur la scène et fixa les mariés. Tomoyo avait les ongles dans les joues, Daisuke à son côté avait un pan de sa veste qui pendait de son épaule, Ken encore à côté gardait des yeux ronds et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Taichi était adossé derrière la scène et avait une main sur sa joue tout en secoua la tête de droite à gauche, voyant son amie chanter leur désespoir commun à sa place, se sentant quand même désolé pour elle.

**_Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_**

Elle fixa Yamato plus intensément que jamais en disant la dernière phrase. Mimi avait fini par mettre une main sur sa bouche, Miyako avait les mêmes yeux ronds que Ken, Takeru et Hikari avaient échangé de temps en temps des regards gênés pour leur amie, Koushiro et Jyou manquaient de faire tomber leurs verres de champagnes à plusieurs reprises.

Et comme elle n'avait plus à chanter, elle hurla dans le micro, en gardant quand même une certaine distance pour ne pas briser les tympans de tous les invités, puis, dans un dernier « ahou », elle leva le micro au dessus de sa tête.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle affichait son éternelle expression blasé, remit le micro à sa place, tira la langue au couple puis quitta la pièce en tirant Taichi par le poignet.

Personne n'osa bouger pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tomoyo et Ami aillent à leur poursuite. Et oui, Myriam savait très bien qu'elle venait de se couvrir de ridicule, qu'elle avait ruiné la fête et, vous savez quoi ? Elle en était ravie. Non mais ! Il n'avait qu'à pas l'inviter le con aussi.

* * *

**Comme je le disais, c'était un petit oneshot, ou songfic plutôt, sans grande prétention. Je voulais juste coucher l'idée sur papier, et maintenant que c'est fait, je suis contente XD  
Soyez indulgents du fait que j'ai introduit un OC en personnage principal. C'était mon idée depuis le début, désolée.**

**Ja ne! :D  
**


End file.
